Van Kleiss's relationships
Due to being a powerful foe and leader to many EVOs and people, Van Kleiss has attained a position where he meets many different individuals. Allies Biowulf Biowulf is the second in command of the Pack and is former leader of all the missions outside Abysus, seeing as Van Kleiss use to be limited to his home. Biowulf is very loyal to Van Kleiss. However, Van Kleiss is showing signs of tiring of Biowulf's continued failures and thus has begun drifting away from him. Breach Van Kleiss saw Breach as a very useful asset to the Pack given her special powers. The only reason why he wants her with him at all times and not the others was that he could easily escape through her portals if needed. However, the nature of her powers allowed her to rescue the Pack if necessary. Van Kleiss later began to abuse her powers by placing a machine to enhance her powers that can open the portal through time. His quarrel with Rex has caused her to distrust Van Kleiss. After Rex returned her powers, Van Kleiss laughed and mocked at his decision. But to his least expectation, Breach sent Van Kleiss away first using her powers. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" Enemies Rex Salazar :"Oh, if only I had the chance to get through to you, Rex. To teach you how the world really works."— Van Kleiss to Rex. Van Kleiss' true relationship with Rex is unknown as of now. He claims to know about Rex's past and his family but will only reveal this if Rex willingly joins him. They have already fought each other several times and Rex is determined to take Van Kleiss down. He also claims that Rex is very important to him, for what reason though remains a mystery. Although Rex is significant, he notes that he will eliminate Rex if he keeps getting in his way. The two have been shown ready to kill each other, but so far they have been interrupted each time. It seems that Rex is not his main target, but could be a primary target, since he stated to Rex that "it is not always about you." Van Kleiss took Rex's nanites and has been able to turn people into EVOs since then. He did not seem to care what would happen to Rex after that, as he let Biowulf throw him out of the plane, though he regained interest when Rex got back his powers. 1.21, "Payback" It is later revealed that he is only interested in Rex's abilities, not his mind. 2.04, "Alliance" When both Van Kleiss and Rex were trapped in a sandstorm, they formed a temporary truce. During that time, Van Kleiss revealed information about the Omega-1 Nanite, which he already knew was inside Rex. 2.12, "Written in Sand" Rex used his technopathic powers to open some sort of 100% nanite wall and it opened the way to a nanite laboratory. Once inside, he was able to say his name in front of a machine and it opened up to reveal a machine which held a Master Nanite. Rex believed that this was the reason that Van Kleiss wanted him so badly, so that he could get the Master Nanite. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Circe :"Never forget how I found you, Circe. What you were...before."—Van Kleiss to Circe. 2.04, "Alliance" Circe had evidently tried to join the Pack on her own. Her apparent use to Van Kleiss is that Rex wants to be closer to her. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" For a while, Circe had shown loyalty to Van Kleiss believing his way was the best for the EVO's. Later, she left the Pack when she disagreed with Van Kleiss' true intention of using Rex's powers. After Circe left, it is revealed by Breach that Van Kleiss did not take betrayal lightly. Breach told Circe that Van Kleiss had been looking forward to "chatting with her" and wanted to punish Circe for betraying him. 2.14, "Hard Target" Jungle Cat Jungle Cat was an EVO who showed promise, but after he accidentally destroyed Van Kleiss' nanite suit, Van Kleiss drained him of his nanites and turned him to stone. 1.09, "Dark Passage" Jungle Cat later learned how to temporarily overcome the petrification and joined with Providence to seek his revenge on Van Kleiss. Gabriel Rylander :"And as for you, doctor, consider our past disagreement settled."— Van Kleiss to Dr. Rylander Van Kleiss and Dr. Rylander worked together on research for the Nanite Project five years ago. They came face to face again where Van Kleiss stopped Rylander from telling Rex the information about his family by stabbing him with the needles on his gauntlet. Van Kleiss said that Rylander knew nothing of truth or loyalty and that he would continue the research on his own. Rylander saved Rex from further harm by knocking both himself and Van Kleiss into the unstable nanite reactor, disassembling their nanite-linked DNA and storing it in the nanite reactor. Caesar Salazar :"Do ''not ''place your trust in Caesar. He's not the man you believe him to be."—Van Kleiss warns Rex about Ceasar. Van Kleiss was shown to be greatly displeased by Caesar's unexpected return. The feeling is most likely mutual as Caesar called him a "third-rate lab hack". Van Kleiss stated that Caesar himself was the one responsible for the release of incomplete nanites into the atmosphere five years ago. He added that Caesar is not to be trusted and that he is not who Rex believes him to be. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" This was later proven to be true when Caesar revealed the truth about the Nanite Project. He resented Caesar to this very day for releasing the incomplete nanites. 3.08, "Black and White Black Knight Despite spending over six months missing after disappearing through one of Breach's time portals, Van Kleiss appeared to know who Black Knight was. Upon being brought to Black Knight's office following his arrest by Providence, her presence caused him to snap out of his madness. It was implied that the two were not only acquainted, but that they also know each other well from previous experiences during the Nanite Project. This is supported by the fact that Van Kleiss told his "son" Gharun Set that he can never trust Black Knight. References Category:Character relationships Category:Van Kleiss